Greg Puedo llamarte Papá?
by Laury Huddy
Summary: Este Fic es una historia Huddy, de un universo alternativo, de que House y cuddy tiene una Hija.. Disfrutenlo..
1. El reencuentro Puedo llamarte Papá?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Bueno, amigos mios..este es el primer disclaimer que escribo, me he documentado ( vamos, ke he leido que es un disclaimer en la wikipedia) y he leido algunos de mis compañeras de otros foros.. y todos vienen a decir lo mismo.. Ya se que House no nos pertenece.. y todo eso, que le pertenece a la Fox.. y yo como escritora no pretendo cobrar nada por este FF. Si alguno de los de House Leen esto, decirles que nos lleven a mi y al equipo de escritores de FF a Los Angeles ( USA) :P

_**Pairing-**_ House/Cuddy, Huddy, o como lo kieran llamar.. Viva el Huddy

**_Tipo de fanfic_** -- yo lo consideraría un AU ( Universo alternativo) por que no creo que esto vaya a pasar de verdad..

Recomendado para todas las edades!! o sea un K ( lo siento, pero es mi primer FF aqui, asi que no tengo mucha idea de como va esto)

**_Dedicado a_**: Todos los Huddys del mundo, a Lisa Edelstein (ojalá ke lo leas, que me hace mucha ilu!!) , a Hugh Laurie, a mis padres, profesores, amigos, novio..espera.. NOVIO!!?? Oo?? xDD y a mis compañeras del CHLCSU (Club House Loves Cuddy Shippers Unidos) del House Fans Foro, Brutalmentehonesta, Matt shore, Quimikilla, Anasyx, Angicuddy, hilda, Jaynememe, Auryl, Gala, ninfa, y a ti mi querido lector..

**

* * *

_Introducción_**

Katie Fincham es una niña de 14 años, fruto del matrimonio entre Thomas Fincham, psicólogo forense y Carrie House , medico pediatra de Renombre y Hermana Fallecida de House Carrie y Thomas se fueron a España, por una oferta de trabajo en una clínica famosísima que ella no podía rechazar.. Katherine era recién nacida.  
Kate, se crió en España , pero a los 10 años, la tragedia se cebó sobre la familia House .  
A Carrie le diagnosticaron un aneurisma cerebral inoperable, y solo le dieron 1 mes de vida.  
Su Marido, Thomas, destrozado, cayó en una profunda depresión de la cual con ayuda de sus colegas pudo salir adelante con su hija, Kate.  
4 años mas tarde, padre e hija fueron a visitar al ' Tito Greg' xD al hospital Universitario Princeton Plainsboro en New Jersey.  
( Kt es como house Pero más amable, es mas parecida a Cuddy)

H House; KT Katie, Cd Cuddy; Wl Wilson; Ch Chase; ForForeman ; Cam Cameron

* * *

** Greg.. Puedo llamarte papá?**

Vemos a Kt y thomas en el aeropuerto, ya subidos al avión.  
T - ¿ Estás Bien , Katie?

KT - Claro! Creo que eres tú el que está nervioso, venga , respira Hondo y escucha música

--------------------- UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE YÁ EN NJ----------------------------

T - si, queremos alquilar un coche KT susurrando papa, te sudan las manos, estás bien?  
T- Si, Kate, hija, estoy bien.  
-- En Dirección al PPTH-  
KT- yo... creo que vas deprisa, Papá Thomas no contesta, está empapado de sudor  
T - Me duele , hija, el brazo izquierdo KT -- Será por el vuelo, ya sabes, los asientos :P

T -- ;)

De repente, el coche empieza a hacer eses y Kt, no sabe que su padre está inconsciente En eso el coche vuelca, y kt, al verse con un pequeño hilillo de sangre , va y saca a su padre del coche y llama con todas sus fuerzas a la única persona que conoce.. Su Tío Greg..

Kt.- Urgencias ...POR FAVOR ¡ MANDEN UNA AMBULANCIA!  
---------------------------------------------------------------HOSPITAL PPTH-  
ppth, cam va corriendo hacia el despacho del grupo  
Cam-- House, tengo que hablar contigo, a solas y es urgente.  
H -- Hum.. Lo se, se lo que piensas de mi , se que me quieres .. Es normal, a las tías les molo Cam-- Callate , y sigueme, Cuddy te espera en la sala de reuniones, y está nerviosa.  
H ¿ Desde cuando Cuddy nunca ha estado nerviosa? --' Ahora que habré Hecho... Voy Para allá -  
House está llegando a la sala de reuniones, y se encuentra a Cuddy y a alguien más, WILSON y una señora pelirroja, es la asistenta social Nancy Johnson  
H-- Hola, creía que me llamabas nada más a mí Cd -- HOUSE, es algo importante.. Katherine y thomas Finncham han tenido un accidente House pone una cara de tristeza pero la disimula rápidamente  
H -- y Porqué está ella aquí ( se refiere a nancy?  
Nancy -- Gregory House verdad? Soy Nancy johnson , del departamento de servicios sociales de New jersey.. Me entristece notificarle la muerte de su cuñado, thomas, a causa de un fallo cardíaco, con lo cual Kate se queda.. huerfana.. y el único pariente que hay es el aquí presente.. usted.. H - entiendo N- No he terminado.. usted ha sido detenido por la policía e ido a juicio, así que si usted acepta ha de saber que cada 2 semanas le iré a visitar y si pasan el periodo de prueba.. pues katherine sera su hija, mientras ud. y la Dra Cuddy estarán como tutores de Katherine.  
H y Cd - Entendido

Wl hablando por lo bajo con house -- y Kate, está enterada de lo de su madre y su padre?  
H-- No se, pero ella es muy lista, me sorprende lo rápido que crece esta chica, seguro que lo averiguará

... Habitación de Kate.  
kate estaba inconsciente, cuando despierta ve unos ojos azul profundo y una linterna iluminándola  
H-- Avanza hacia el tuuunnneeeellllllllllllllllllllllll, ve hacia la luuuuzzzz KT- House, se que eres tú se inclina hacia delante oh, mi mp3¿como lo conseguiste?  
H- Si, Cuddy, movió uno hilos y bueno.  
KT abrazando a House Gracias.  
En el fondo House se puso muy contento de ver a su " sobrina.  
KT- Me enteré de lo de tu pierna, cómo lo llevas ?  
H- Oh, Bien, a las del hospital les parezco sexy y bueno, cambió mucho toda mi vida UU KT - Dónde está mi Papá?  
H- Toma, Una chocolatina le da a Katherine la chocolatina  
KT ( con la boca casi llena)- Donde esta papá?  
H- No hables con la boca llena , jovencita )  
KT, oh vamos, greg, Donde está mi padre?  
cuddy entra a la habitación  
KT Contesta, dónde está él?  
Cd- Kate, cielo, verás :( Ha fallecido KT - :'( Y ahora qué???? No hay nadie H- Si que lo hay, Cuddy y yo somos tus tutores legales,  
KT- Como si fueses mi padre... y tú mi madre CD-- Algo así ( mira a house y rompe a llorar, mientras la abraza)  
KT.- House.. digo Greg, H- Qué.  
KT.. ( abrazando a House y susurrando).. ¿ puedo llamarte papá?  
H- Si, Claro, ( se emocionó, era la primera vez que se emocionaba tanto) Pero que no se entere nadie, No quiero arruinar mi imagen de complicado )  
KT- jajaj ( Y luego abrazó a cuddy)

CONTINUARÄ...


	2. Katie se va a casa de Greg

HOUSE MD FANFIC Nª 2 : Can I Call you daddy? -- 2ª parte

PPTH, 5 dias mas tarde, kate fue dada de alta, pero todavia falta ir a por las cosas de KT  
Kate iba bestida con un pañuelo en la cabeza, camiseta negra y vaqueros y un colgante que Le regaló Greg a Katie por su noveno cumpleaños H- Katherine,¿ como estas?Veo ke tienes el colgante ke te regalé Kt- Pues bien, ke te voy a kontar.. Me gustaría preguntarte.. ¿ con quienes trabajas?  
H-- oh si, mi templo sagrado.. ven, te enseñaré mi despacho.  
house y Katherine entran al despacho de house, estan la banda dentro  
-  
H . Te presento a mi equipo.. él es el dr. Eric foreman, neurologo, ... Yo le llamo Dr. Mandingo KT-- Hola, Dr. Foreman, encantada de conocerle.  
For Hola, Kate, Bienvenida.. x lo bajo yo le llamo "cabrón manipulador"  
kt -- :lol:  
H .. Este es el dr. Chase, es Británico-  
Ch... Australinao H-- Teneis la reina en el dinero. Eres Británico.  
Kt-- Hola Chase :D Ch -- Hola Katherine¿ qué tal ?  
KT-- Bien, Muy bien.  
H-- Y esta es la única chica del grupo, es Allison Cameron.  
Kt susurrando ¬ es muy guapa  
H-- Ejem, si , bueno... Esta es la pizarra y aquí dirigimos los casos Entra Cuddy  
KT-- Hola Cuddy.. Digo Lisa CD- Hola! Katherine, House.. ¿Puedo hablar un momento?  
H- Claro -  
HOUSE Y CUDDY SALEN A HABLAR Y VAN HACIA EL DESPACHO DE CUDDY

cD-- tenemos que formalizar el papeleo, Greg y te doy una semana libre, ya sabes, para hacer companía a katherine. y estaba pensando.  
H-- que cD -- Que creo que debe saber lo nuestro... que somos algo más que sus tutores... y que si quieres me podría pasar por tu casa para estar con ella.. Pobrecita, tan sola y tan joven(  
H -- ¿ sabias que quiere ser médico?  
cD-- Si?  
H-- si, quiere ser cirujano :) Estoy orgulloso de ella Cd-- y Yo.  
CUDDY Y HOUSE SE MIRAN Y SONRIEN Cd. -- ehm, bueno, voy a por Kate H-- Ejem.. Si -  
PARKING DEL HOSPITAL H-- tienes Frio??? KT-- bueno , si , un poco.. me figuré ke seria primavera.. ya sabes .. el clima en donde yo vivo es mas bien calido HOUSE LE DA SU CHAQUETA DE CUERO Y UN CASCO H-- Habías montado antes en una? Kt ( SONRIENDO) No,  
H-- Pues agárrate fuerte a mí, Wilson llevará tus cosas a mi casa.  
HOUSE PONE EN MARCHA LA MOTO y VAN HACIA LA CASA DE ÉSTE -  
CASA DE hOUSE

H-- bueno, Bienvenida a mi " cueva", te gusta la música?  
KT- :O Si!! Dioss! un Piano! me encanta, pero no sé tocar UU. La música es mi asignatura favorita.. toco el bajo y la guitarra acústica.  
H-- Bueno, yo te enseñaré, es mas facil de lo que crees... por lo que veo eres zurda verdad?  
KT-- Sí, tengo un poco de dificultad con la mano derecha, pero qué importa!  
H ( PENSANDO) Que chica mas fuerte.. me alegro mucho de que sea así. Bueno, te haré sitio en el armario, así ya estará listo para cuando venga Wilson.  
KT-- tu mejor y unico amigo? Si, es buen tipo.  
H-- Sabes jugar al poker?  
KT- No, pero se jugar a un juego ke se llama Mus H- aaa, ok.. Let me Speak in Spanish, I Hope speak it Good.. " OH, VALE tÍA!Los viernes es noche de Poker, I'll teach you how to play"  
kt -- lo haces Muy Bien!  
H-- --SUENA EL TIMBRE, ES WILSON-  
h-- Abre tú, anda KT-- ( abre la puerta y vé a wilson cargado con dos maletas) Wilson! Dejame ke te ayude ( house esta sentado y jugando con la DS) Wl Hola House House- ( gruñido)  
Wl- U KT-- Pareces cansado, Quieres agua? ( va a la cocina y grita)  
KT -- AAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH DIOS! UNA rATAAAA!  
H Y WL -- oh, no te preocupes, es steve Mc Queen H-- es mi mascota, tranquia, dale una galleta y súbela a tu hombro,  
Kt ( HACE LO QUE DICE HOUSE) :lol: jo, parezco una pirata.  
H-- ( sonrie y lo disimula rapidamente, wilson se da cuenta que su mejor amigo por primera vez dejade pensar en su pierna y que no ha tomado ninguna Vicodin)  
Wl -- Bueno, Greg, Katie, nos vemos . ME voy , Adios KT y H-- Chau -  
Despacho de James Wilson.  
Cd-- Me llamabas, James?  
Wl-- Si, Lisa, creo que Kate es lo mejor que le ha pasado a greg y a tí.  
Cd-- Como está greg?  
Wl-- Greg está alegre, aunque creo que seguirá siendo borde, pero a kate la trata de forma especial y por primera vez no le duele lapierna, no toma vicodine, creo que ella será la cura de sus pena, por así decirlo Cd-- Sí, ella es muy especial para nosotros.. Carrie y thomas hicieron bien al pedirnos ser sus padres, ellos .. no podían tener hijos y bueno.  
Wl- Creo que tarde o temprano se lo tendreis quue decir Cd- eso creo.  
Enfermera --Dr. Wilson, el Señor Du Bois está aqui para la quimio Wl-- Bueno Lisa, he de irme CONTINIUARA.  
Enfermer 


End file.
